An alien supper, on an alien world
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor arrives on Delta 3000, a cool planet, brightly lit by three suns and two moons, a huge orange bulky planet, with ‘said’ peaceful people, none of whom the Doctor had yet come across. But something scary lurks there still, and it's waiting...
1. Chapter 1: Only the begining

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: The beginning of something marvellous

* * *

VWORP, VWORP, PING!

The TARDIS had arrived on Delta 3000. A cool planet, brightly lit by three suns and two moons, a huge orange bulky planet, with 'said' peaceful people, none of whom the Doctor had yet come across. He stuck his head out of the blue doors, now half open.

"Delta 3000, I might have guessed, and I reckon I might have guessed correct," said the Time Lord, stepping out of his time machine, and shutting it tight behind him.

"Where to, exactly?" wondered the Doctor, surveying his surroundings. He had landed in an awful place. His eyes droopy, looking beyond the vast landscape he was starring out on to. From hovering high above the planet, the desert in which the Doctor and his TARDIS now perched on, was wonderful, beautiful even. But being on the planet itself, the Doctor was worried he'd never make it to civilisation.

"He thought about moving on, but was it worth it? Heck, he hadn't even set the coordinates, when the TARDIS began to wheeze and shudder frantically, out of control. That was when he received the signal on the console.

"Doctor, welcome home…" and that was when the Doctor decided to give time travelling a rest. Just this once, he'd allow the TARDIS to drop him off wherever she felt like it. After all, she was only ever going to lead him to those who'd asked for his assistance.

"Hurry up, old girl," the Doctor had ordered, however, and he guessed that was why she had dumped him in the middle of nowhere. The TARDIS didn't like to be referred to as old.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he began, but the TARDIS wasn't listening. She had far too much on her half electronic, half organic mind.

"I suppose I'd best be off," he muttered to himself, and with that thought in mind, he set off on his journey.

* * *

From some way away, the being that had called on the Time Lords assistance, was monitoring his progress. In an enclosed space, surrounded by machinery and gruesome body parts, was an alien, seated in a black metal chair. Like a thrown, the creature was seated like a King, a King in his own prison cell. That was what the room appeared to be like. The creature was watching the Doctor through what appeared to be a round obelisk. It was fluctuating, a blue pulse of energy brightly shimmering with energy.

"So…" the creature slithered. "You have come to aid me once more, and this time, I will have you serve my creations, as though you and I were one in the same!"

The creature's voice increased in volume. Its tongue licking its sickly black lips, the creature's eyes tightened, whilst the Doctor was both in sight and mind.

"This time Doctor…" the creature growled. "I will prove to you that my creations are among the finest in the known universe!"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The return of an arch enemy

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: The return of an arch enemy

* * *

The Doctor quick marched as far from the TARDIS as he could get. He was on his way to meet with those who had called upon his help. He had landed no Delta 3000, not because of what his friends had said about its lush green valleys, and fresh orange squash. Besides, his social life at the present was a nightmare. His friends were scattered all over the universe. None of whom knew who he was. Not anymore. He had his previous incarnation to thank for that. 'Regeneration' sucked.

"Come on guys, where are you?" he mumbled, as he waddled on, striding through the sand beneath his feet. Then, he spotted something, half buried in the sand. He had literally stumbled on it.

"Ah…" he said, the end of his sentence finally meeting its awkwardly long end.

"A bonding mechanism, a device used to transport someone from one world to the next, but with as much accuracy that one may be able to survive on a planet, will all the facilities they require, oh this is strange," and the Doctor fell silent, picking up the device, and dropped it into his jacket pocket. He got off his knees, and continued on his journey.

* * *

In the laboratory, something was stirring. Beyond the test tubes, and Bunsen burners, something was awakening. Something humanity would learn to dread, and as they were, in their liquid forms, they were still powerful. Their creator sat opposite their life support systems, his eyes twitching, his head rocking back and forth, mumbling – "Come – Doctor – come," and he wouldn't stop, his chanting sparking fury in his creations, until finally, they joined with him. At once, their creator had activated his creations production line. Somewhere, not too far away, machinery could be heard clattering. The laboratory had turned into a work shop, and then at once, a tall, slim man appeared. His back slightly arched as he bent over his commander.

"We have achieved total success," he announced, in his rather feminine voice, awaiting his commanders response.

"Excellent, I am so pleased to hear that all is going according to plan," replied the scrawny looking alien in the small, black, mobile chair.

"However, I hear that the Doctor has returned. Perhaps to destroy you, and so it would be an honour Sir, if…" and Nyder's sentence was finished for him.

"I could send a platoon of Daleks to ex-ter-min-ate him?" said the alien, starring into his only flesh and blood, Commander Nyder.

"Yes?" said Nyder, all too full of himself.

"No!" declared the alien, advancing toward the slim man, now slowly shifting backwards, having angered the 'boss'.

"Leave the Doctor to me, please," and Nyder saluted, leaving Davros to his work.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Is this death?

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Is this death?

* * *

The Doctor had stepped up his pace. Since coming across the tiny device, he was now still in possession of, he was eager to get to where he needed to be, wherever that was. Since having arrived on the 'sweltering hot planet', the Doctor hadn't yet come across alien life, yet having found a device used to time travel, mean someone was in residence on Delta 3000.

The Doctor was a fast walker. Looking back, the short journey he had taken, seemed to stretch for miles back to the TARDIS, which looked ever so tiny from where he was standing.

He turned his attention back to what he now knew he had to brace himself for. He had come up against a mountain, and this was where having just regenerated, the Doctor thought about what other options to take. There were none, however, and the Doctor knew that the only way to get to those who required his assistance, was to climb the mountain. Perhaps whoever had asked for his help was stuck high above him, on the top of the natural atrocity.

He had to make up his mind. His opinion was that if he made up with the TARDIS, she might take him further, but he knew her to be a stubborn old thing, and so pressed on. He grabbed hold of a rock, hauling himself up on the cliff face, finding a foot hold, and then began climbing the mountain.

Having just started, the heat was making the task of getting to where he wanted to be, a struggle. He knew if he kept going, he'd eventually find the climb much easier, but at the present, sweat dribbled down his forehead in large quantities. His pulse gearing up for a heart attack, he thought. His hearts were beating far too fast for their own good.

He slipped, his leg sliding further down the cliff face, small rocks beating down his leg. He knew if he were to fall from the position he was in, he'd die an awful death. He had to steady himself, hauling himself back up, and then he paused. He felt dizzy, and suddenly, his hands softened their grip around the rock he was clutching, and he fell backwards. He was now falling, unconscious, and unaware of the noise filling his deaf ears.

The transportation device had activated, as if on command from those who still required the Doctors service. The Doctor was enveloped in a bright light, his very being dissolving into the white light now surrounding him. But he was unaware of what was happening to him. He thought he had had it, having fallen to his death, but he hadn't, and he was alive, and in the company of his greatest enemy, Davros.

* * *

"We have him Davros," screeched Nyder, standing to attention as he pulled up beside his employer.

"_**I know **_**that****!**" declared Davros, raising his voice to the slim man who seemed outraged by his tone, and vocal capacity.

"I brought him here, having sprung the trap as successful as it was, and the device still in his possession, believed to be from those who had called on his help. Soon Nyder, the Doctor will awake, and he will serve us. He will serve the Dalek cause."

Nyder didn't think so. Not after the events he had experienced last time. Last time, it had been different. It was only thanks to davros, that after having been exterminated by his creations, he was back from the dead, having been taken out of time, but so had Davros, thanks to Dalek Sec. But alas, Dalek Sec had been used, and his existence slight and unjust.

"I doubt the Time Lord will aid your conquest, Davros. Do you recall the genesis of the Daleks? He…"

"_**Do not bring up those**_…events…**Nyder!** The Doctor will aid our ultimate extermination of each and every alien in the mighty universe. Having recently regenerated, it is a known fact Time Lords loose their minds, before they suddenly realise who they are, and what their mission statement is. By that time, Nyder, it will be _too late!"_

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Dazed

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Dazed

* * *

Davros fell silent, as his prisoner awoke.

"Owww…" screamed the Doctor, his hands groping the rest of his body, before his speech died, and he was left mouthing syllables.

"Why aren't I in a fixed state?" he then asked, a moment later. He hadn't yet turned his attention to his captors.

"I should be dead, or at best, ready to regenerate…" he continued, whilst laying sideways on a sheet of metal machinery. He kept analysing his surroundings, constantly looking up and down, never once sideways.

"I fell from a mountain, and from a great height might I add," and he trailed off, finally turning his attention to two 'impossible' figures, starring at him at his side.

"May I help you gentleman?" he asked, starring at both Nyder and Davros with a completely blank face.

"Well yes, hence why we called on your assistance," replied Nyder, his fake expressions fooling the Doctor.

"So…I've found you!" declared the Doctor, sitting up, and handing the two…'men' his right hand.

"_Correction_... we found you!" said Davros, a grin slowly appearing on his thin face.

"But for now Doctor, you must rest. You have had a trying day, as have we, and as this day ends, we look to tomorrow, and the events yet to arise," said Nyder, in his most soothing voice. He and Davros then left the Doctor alone, leaving via the lift that had just arrived on their level.

The Doctor watched them leave. He lay back down on the metal sheet, and shut his eyes. After all, he had been through an awful lot already, yet he was in for even more toil and sweat, as time progressed.

* * *

"I have never known a Time Lord so one track minded, absent minded even, when coming face to face with an old foe!" mumbled Nyder, speaking quietly with Davros, in their own private quarters.

"As I have told you already Nyder, his recent regeneration hasn't yet solidified. Soon it will, but in the space and time we have him here, he will re-write history, literally."

"Have you finished the design concepts for your 'Dalek creations?" asked Nyder.

"_Almost…" _Davros broke off. "I will have the Doctor complete my proposals. He will only assist with what he has to work with, and as he came here to help us, he has no choice but to do so. Tomorrow, we will 'bring him up to speed' with our work, _and by the end of the working day,_** a new race of Daleks will have been physically realised!"**

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Consideration

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Questions and consideration

* * *

It seemed that the Tenth Doctor may have been wrong about sleep, as his eleventh incarnation now proved. Despite being terribly uncomfortable where he was, it didn't bother him so much. He just needed 'his kip'.

Whilst he slept, he dreamt of wonderful things. Then things that had some impact on his thoughts, such as those who had made themselves known in his life, and then disappeared, vanished, erased from memory even.

Zahra waved at him from a distance, and Steve shouted – "Hello!" from on top of an ice berg. The females' curvy shape twisting in the Doctor's refreshed eyes, the male diving into the cold water, creating ripples which forced the Doctor to stir in his sleep.

When the suns gathered together, high in the sky above Delta 3000, that was when Davros appeared at the Doctor's right side.

"Rise and shine, Time Lord!" he croaked, his voice drumming inside the Doctors head. He had been ignoring it, enjoying his rest, when his eyes flickered open and he finally gave in.

"So, you've come for me?" he said, cheerily, hoping not to have given the wrong impression.

"Yes, well…the day is anew, and after all, you had come a day before to save us," replied Davros, still aware that the Doctor hadn't the faintest idea who he was speaking to.

"Yes, well you have me there, Mr…" and the Doctor trailed off, now speechless having perhaps forgotten his 'friends' name.

"Mr Ladek, and my assistant is known as Dyner," replied Davros, coiling his black, slimy tongue.

"So…you sent a distress signal, and I came to the rescue 'so to speak', yet remind me why you need rescuing again?" asked the Doctor. His memory lost in time.

"We require your assistance, yet we are not so much in distress," replied Davros.

"Oh really, and what might you require my assistance with?"

"Well, we'll come to that in due course. Tell me Doctor, what do you know about genetic engineering?"

The Doctor looked gob smacked, his jaw having dropped hearing the aliens last two words.

"Well yes, I know quite a lot in fact. I'm a Time Lord, give me some credit. So yes, in response to your question, yes I can assist you!"

"_Excellent_," croaked Davros. His voice crackling as he spoke.

"Here are the plans," announced a familiar voice.

"Ah, thank you Nyder, these are the plans we would like you to assist us with Doctor…"

Davros handed the tall, thin man his many papers, awaiting the Doctor's response.

"What is this plan…of?" he asked.

"A droid," replied the creature in question.

"Wow, and designed by you and Dyner here? It's very impressive!"

"Coming from you Doctor… that inspires me, leading us to advance in our movements. **I…**_we_, would like you to aid us in producing the droids we have designed, known as **Daleks!"**

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Not yet ready

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: Not yet ready

* * *

"The Daleks?" pondered the Doctor.

"That sounds familiar," he continued.

"**Familiar**?" barked Davros.

"Well yes, but I can't say I know where I feel I have connexions with their name from…" trailed the Doctor.

"That bump on the head you received when you fell, must have dented your memory," mocked Davros, teasingly.

"Yes…well…can't be helped. What is it you'd like me to contribute to this 'little project?'

"Oh, your contribution to this 'almighty project' will be ever so magnificent, in that your ultimate contribution will save me from my ultimate fate…" revealed Davros, despite the Doctor having misheard him whilst flicking through the plans handed to him.

"Say again?" he asked, but Davros simply glared at him, forcing him to look away.

"I think…" Davros began… "I ought to introduce you to the **Da**-**lek**," and Davros sped off in his wheel chair, beckoning the Doctor to follow him.

"Are we taking the lift?" asked the Doctor, marching towards the metal door frame, his hands fist shaped.

"There is no need Doctor, the laboratory is on this level," hollered Davros, waiting for the Doctor to meet him at a bulky, metal arch way, leading into a long corridor to another metal door.

They both sauntered down the petrifying passage. The lights were dimmed, yet wherever light seemed to be coming from, did however serve the two pairs of eyes, watching where they were treading as they approached the next door.

"Inside this next room Doctor, is my own creation. Yet the finished product stands out among those still requiring common resources," uttered Davros, as he flickered a switch on his own control panel, enabling the door to stretch sideways, before allowing them access.

As the doors sprung backwards, a puff of white smoke appeared, and Davros wheeled on through, until he finally disappeared into the smog.

"Are you coming, Doctor?" he called, and the Doctor stood still, with his hands shoved in his trouser pockets, his hair standing on end, despite already looking heavily gelled. He took in a deep breath, daring himself to join Mr Ladek, a fellow scientist, but something wasn't right.

"I'm afraid not, Sir," he replied, strong and mighty, also sounding a tad gruff.

Then Davros reappeared in front of him, from out of the thick, cloudy smoke.

"Why ever not Doctor, my creation is waiting for you, and wishes you well…" said Davros, grinning.

"I'd like you to tell your creation that I'm very sorry, but I'm not yet feeling up to socialising just yet, the mind is still rather blank, and I'm very tired."

"Perhaps then, we could discuss your input over supper? I'd like to make a good impression. I get the feeling that you do not trust me Doctor. You do…trust me Doctor, don't you?"

There was a long pause. Then the Doctor smiled, chuckled, and then shook his head.

"Yes of course I trust you Mr Ladek. You've made me feel quite welcome, so yes, supper it is…!"

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: A 'date'

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: A 'date'

* * *

Nyder was exceptionally pleased with himself. A smiled cropped across his face. He grinned, blinked, and then turned his attention back to his chores. The smile faded, and the wrinkly, bitter personality rushed back up to the surface.

He had been assigned to the dinner table, to cook Thall mince, and to act as a waiter to his Lord and guest. Already, the table mats had been set, and the knives and forks were gathering sweat, clutched in Nyder's grubby hands.

Having laid out the tools in order to feast in a formal manner, Nyder assembled the various dishes he had cooked, placing them in the centre of the dinner table. He stepped back; in order to judge what his instincts had told him looked 'fab'. Nyder had no concept of what a 'fabulous dinner table' looked like. He had never had the privilege of being ordered to fulfil 'household' chores.

"How lovely," said a voice, having entered the dining hall.

Nyder swung around, almost jumping out of his skin, having thought he had locked all the interior doors within the one room he was working in.

"I'm glad you approve Davros," saluted Nyder.

"But where are the candles, and the wine glasses? Do you want our guest to think we are cheap?" Davros raged.

"Candles…wine glasses, are you serious Davros? Is this a date you are arranging?" pestered Nyder.

"Do not dare humiliate me Nyder, remember who called for you to return to serve me!" declared Davros, angrily, and almost shouting above his casual voice.

"Oh yes, I remember that well. It was your creations who exterminated me. I fell to the laboratory floor, one eye shut, the other wide awake, my senses dying one by one. How I was still able to tell what was going on was, and still is beyond me, but then I recall an explosion, and the Daleks who had before taken charge, were ripped apart. I was falling, again. This time, in the company of a 'dark Dalek', who was referred to as Sec!"

"Yes…" replied Davros. "We have him to thank for our living existence!" he concluded.

"You do, Davros, but I wish I…" and Nyder's voice fell flat when both he and Davros caught sight of the Doctor hanging in the door frame, just behind Davros.

"Everything alright, gentlemen?" he asked, waiting for some response.

Davros nodded. "Yes…everything is just as it should be, and nothing less," stuttered Davros.

Nyder turned away from him, making for the kitchen.

"Please be seated Doctor," said Davros, gesturing with his metal hand for the Doctor to take a seat at the dinner table.

"Hm, I will do, thank you," replied the Doctor, adjusting his bow tie as he sat down.

"What's for supper, provided this is supper, or have we gone from supper to dinner?" he asked Davros.

"What ever you prefer Doctor, and as for what there is to eat, we have only the very finest meat, though it would be wise not to inform you of where we got it. You must try it for what it is. I'm sure you'll find it tasty!" said Davros, licking his lips.

The Doctor reached out for a plate, serving himself a large amount of what he could only describe as raw meat, and to hell with what he thought about uncooked meat, he put on his charm, serving himself a hefty amount. He then poured some 'bloody looking' gravy onto his plate, followed by what he assumed was 'alien intestine', and he smirked, as Davros crunched on some bone or other body part, now hanging between what teeth he had left and his scarred lips. It was then his turn to show gratitude, and he plopped the food into his mouth, slowly chewing whilst trying to hold back his fears and pain, whilst crunching on something also.

"How…nice," said the Doctor, turning in Nyder's direction, and giving him a 'half thumbs up'.

"So…my aim is to get the Daleks up and running as soon as it is convenient. I cannot do this alone. I require your assistance. As a scientist, you may be able to help me. You can…" and Davros was cut off by the Doctor.

"How did you know that I was scientist? I never told you!" the Doctor stated.

Davros was left silent.

"Eat up Doctor…" Davros muttered.

"Continue…" the Doctor went on.

"Well, I would like your scientific skill to match against mine, and to affect my creations in a way that they will come to respect you in years to come!" Davros continued.

The Doctor continued to munch on the grub.

"You have already seen the plans, and they were simple as they were of the finished product, but we will be working on those not yet complete. They require our services more than Dalek X."

"And Dalek X is?" asked the Doctor, taking time out from his munching.

"The ultimate DALEK!" stated Davros. "He is like a brother to me!"

"Will I meet with him?" asked the Doctor, once again.

"You had the opportunity, but…" and Davros paused, considering both Dalek X's commands, and the Doctor's wishes.

"Tomorrow Doctor…I will introduce you to him!"

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Misinformed

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eight: Misinformed

* * *

3 hours after their grand supper, the Doctor had been excused, and left Davros to his meal, of Thal grudge and screwball crumble. As the Doctor shifted through the strange tunnels that led back to his assigned quarters, he heard something shrieking in the darkness. He paused, standing very still. He wanted to hear what the voices were saying, as something was stirring angrily throughout the night.

"An-ger, ha'tred, I must – Ex-ter-min-ate!" yelped the voices.

The Doctor tiptoed down a darkly lit corridor, to where he reckoned the voices were coming from. He nudged the bulky metal door open, a puff of smoke enveloping him, the same as before. He had a feeling he was about to come up against one of Davros's creations. He braced himself, before stepping through the fog.

As he passed through to the other side, he came across one of the machines Davros had been working on.

"My word," he mumbled. He approached the creature, slowly. He watched as its eye stalk monitored his movements. He saw the glow in its minds eye, and then, appeared right beside the creatures armour.

"What are you? A Dalek?" asked the Doctor, slowly.

"I am Dalek X, the first of a new species of Dalek, and you are the Doctor! You are registered as an enemy of the Dalek race. You must be exterminated!" shrieked the Black Dalek.

"No, wait, this can't be! How so, what exactly have I done, how do you know just who I am?"

There was no response.

"You will tell me, otherwise…" and the Doctor sealed his lips tight, catching the Dalek's eye.

"YES?" croaked the Dalek.

"I… have nothing to add," said the Doctor, backing down.

"Then you are illogical, as I interpreted that you intend to add something else to your arrangement. It does not matter, you are weak, but still have power within you to destroy me!" explained Dalek X.

"But why would I want to do that? According to your creator, I am to assist you and your fellow beings, building the Dalek Empire to last a thousand ages!"

"Then Davros has been most sly, and has not yet either informed me, or chosen to do so! As a Dalek, I want nothing to do with you, and wish you not to contaminate my species. You are known as the Doctor, and you always win. We loose, because of who we are, and what we were made to do. Stand by your actions, and we will stand by our own. Now leave my presence, and leave this world in the hands of Davros, Emperor of the Daleks!"

The Doctor staggered backwards, the Daleks voice booming, it's voice ever increasing in strength and mighty, until when he spun around, to leave, he came face to face with Davros.

"So…" he began. "You've spoken with Dalek X!

"It is so!" declared the black Dalek.

"And I demand to know what is going on!" added the Doctor.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Back In Action

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Nine: Back In Action

* * *

His authority was unmistakeable; he was most certainly regaining his _'powers'_. The Doctor crossed his arms, as he bowed his head, looking down at Mr Ladek – Davros to Dalek X.

"What has brought on this…nervous tension, for lack of a better word?" asked Davros.

"Why not try **_anger_** and **frustration**, Mr Ladek. I feel as though I'm a chess piece, constantly being manipulated, through events I can't even begin to comprehend. I've told Dalek X about what you have in store for the rest of his species, and my involvement also," explained the Doctor.

"You've given away my surprise Doctor, you fool**!** Dalek X, you are not to take the Doctor's words as sincerely as he makes out!" raged Davros.

"Oh, and why's that?" replied the Doctor.

"Because my creator is devious and twisted!" screeched Dalek X. "I know what he is planning, and I am ready to tell…only you…Doctor!" barked the Dalek.

The Doctor turned to face the blue light, emanating from the Dalek's eye stalk.

"Then tell me," he said, ready to hear the truth.

"My Masters name is not 'Mr Ladek', but is known as Davros. He intends on using you as bait, as and when you take over his role as creator of our race, you will be imprisoned in a future that was never meant to be. My true Master will escape, and again, build another Dalek Empire, who will destroy all in their wake. As you are an enemy of his, it will give him some pleasure in seeing you caged up, and made to suffer, but he would rather see you dead!"

The Dalek's voice beginning to croak, its speech having now reached its end, it was 'almost' tired looking.

The Doctor spun around, squaring up to Davros.

"**So you lied!** You lied to get me here, so that you may trap me forever. I create a race that goes on to slaughter and destroy, and you go on manufacturing more of these evil machines?" roared the Doctor.

"These are not machines Doctor! They are creatures of intellect, and have every right to do as they please as and when they like!" retorted Davros.

"So does that include them having the power to kill innocent people? Answer me that one Davros, because that's your name, isn't it? You and Nyder, and come on Doctor, you had his physical appearance stuck in your head from the very beginning. I remember watching Nyder die at the egg whisks of the Daleks ages ago, back in my fourth incarnation to be precise…" and at the moment, the Doctor was joined by Nyder, who stood at his side. Together, they stood with ferocious faces, starring down at Davros.

"You are one hundred per cent correct Doctor, and I'm sorry that at this point in time, I'm standing at your side, hoping to defeat Davros alongside of you!" added Nyder.

"Don't be sorry Nyder, just be grateful that I believe your willing to halt the production of the Daleks, alongside of me this time," replied the Doctor.

He stepped forward, toward Davros.

"I **am** the Doctor; **I'm** a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey! **I'm** well over 900 something years old, and I'm back, ready to stop you and the Daleks!" and the Doctor was now back on form, as the one man capable of destroying the Daleks and ending the ever increasing plight of Davros.

* * *

To be concluded...


	10. Chapter 10: A Return to the Void

Doctor Who: An alien supper, on an alien world

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor

Episode 3 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Ten: A return to the Void

* * *

"And how do you intend on stopping us?" questioned Dalek X, taking its usual metallic tone of voice.

"I've some 'stuff' I believe will work in my favour, if at all, thanks to my tenth Incarnation burying all sorts of 'stuff' – love using that word, in my pocket, and here we are…" and the Doctor trailed off, having found his old sonic screwdriver.

"You see, there are bio dampers on this device of mine, and if I just…" and as the Doctor was speaking, he was casually adjusting the control settings of the tiny mechanism.

"There…and now you see, or perhaps you don't, but you soon will…I can zap something, and automatically it will be sent back to wherever they, or rather you, last found yourselves!" and the Doctor paused, turning his head in Nyder's direction.

"I'm afraid that also means that you too will be sent back into the void also, Nyder…despite you turning against Davros and the Daleks."

Nyder replied in the softest voice he could pitch at. He wasn't a softy at heart.

"It does not worry me Doctor, for you see, I would have rather gone down the dark path in the very beginning than be brought back to serve him again," and Nyder found himself pointing at Davros with his long, pointed finger.

"You will not use the device however, will you Doctor?" quivered Davros, slowly shuddering toward him.

"You are too weak to touch me! You Time Lords are all alike," he went on, but at once, the Doctor acted without a care in the world, his hearts racing inside his chest, as he activated his sonic device, turning the power up a notch, and sending Davros, Dalek X, and Nyder, back into the void, to serve their punishments in eternity.

There was a wild flash of white light, which enveloped the entire laboratory. Along with their creator, the unfinished Daleks vanished, the scientific equipment disappearing also, and the Doctor staggered backwards, falling to his feet.

Fortunately, he jumped right back up, and frantically checked his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called. He could hear his voice replying to his own 'shout-out' as it echoed throughout the long and winding laboratory and its numerous corridors.

He looked about himself, starring at the bare laboratory once full of bubbling blobs and Bunsen burners, but no longer. The thrown in which Dalek X had been sat on was all that remained.

"Ha-ha, I've done it! I've defeated the Daleks with a single switch of my trusty sonic screwdriver. He chucked it up into the air, with his hands out to catch it as gravity propelled it back down toward him, but as he moved a step to snatch it back, he missed, and his device bypassed him, clattering on the ground.

"No!" he exclaimed, as the device cracked in two.

"That's the end of my 'trusty sonic screwdriver," he moaned.

"Still, I'd best be making tracks back to my trust…and he paused, thinking about what had just occurred. I repeated his sentence, adding something to replace the word he had before mentioned.

I'd best be off, in my wonderful TARDIS, though I hope she's cheered up enough to get me as far from off this rock as I can get!"

* * *

Continuity Announcement: The next story sees the Doctor encounter Amy Pond for what in his eyes will be the first time, in the Eleventh Hour; soon to be broadcast on BBC1 at 6:25 this coming Saturday!

Following the Eleventh Hour, get set for the all new Eleventh Doctor adventure - A wound in the fabric of reality: Starring the Matt Smith and Karen Gillan, as the Doctor and his 'wonderful' companion - Amy Pond.

Teaser trailer...

"There is something drilling in the space time vortex. The walls are crashing down, the barriers are failing to stand, and I…the Doctor, am the centre of attention!"

The Doctor looked beyond those surrounding him, and their muddled faces. Looking up, into the sky, he watched as the clouds were parted, and a tear appeared. At once, space seeped through, and stars fell like boulders rolling from down a steep hill.

On one star, seated on a spike fishing, was the Star Fellow, gazing down onto the earth below. His eyes focused on the Doctor, and his companion Amy.

**Coming soon!!!**


End file.
